I Give My Life For You
by pikachufanno9
Summary: NOW COMPLETE When Ash loses a loved one, he has but one wish - to be with her forever. Inspired by "Sacrifice" written by Torchix. Shippings: Poke and some Contest. Features a crossover in a later chapter.
1. The Prologue

I Give My Life For You

A/N: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the songs in the fic (especially the Book Revue Medley, WB owns that cartoon)! Anyway, this was inspired by a one-shot Advanceshipping story called "Sacrifice", here, I'm splitting the story into a few chapters (not too long), including a prologue. But of course, this one's mainly Pokeshipping with some Contestshipping thrown in. So anyway, let's begin!

**Prologue**

_Sving music  
__Jazz  
__Phooey!  
__Ah, bublichas, how difference  
__In my native willage  
__Soft music, wiolins  
__The happy peoples  
__Sitting on their balalaikas  
__Playing their samovars  
__And then, there was Cucaracha  
__Ah, Cucaracha: so round  
__So firm, so fully packed  
__And so easy on the draw  
__They would sink to me  
__A little gypsy love song  
__Like this, listen: CUCARA-CHA!  
__Cucaracha, cucaracha  
__Hoo hoo hoo hoo!  
__Cucaracha, cucaracha  
__Hoohoohoohoo!  
__Nothing could be feener  
__Than to be in Caroleena  
__In the mornink!  
_...  
Later:

"And that was the 'Book Revue Medley' by Daffy Duck, from the 1946 Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon of the same name, as we continue on 'Cartoon Songs Day' on WSTA The Standards Station" the radio DJ announced as the psychiatrist turned off the radio, and came out to the lobby.

"Drew Rose, May Maple, may you come in so I can see you?" The shrink inquired.

A young teenage couple, consisting of a green-haired boy and a beautiful brunette, came into the shrink's room. "Hello, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Blanc. In case you're wondering, yes, I'm related to the man of a thousand voices. Come on in and lay down on the couches I set aside for both of you." The two layed down, and then Dr. Blanc asked, "could both of you introduce yourselves to me please?"

The green-haired boy was first to answer, "my name is Drew Rose". The young brunette then introduced herself, "and I am May Maple".

Dr. Blanc asked, "and why are you two here today?" Drew answered first, "these past 3 months have been hard to us". May then added, "ever since we lost two of our best friends, nothing has been the same for us". Dr. Blanc then told them, "hmm, tell me more." Drew said, "it started 6 months ago..."

TO BE CONTINUED

Please read and review (but no flames or anything negative please)! I'll have the rest of the story up in practically no time!


	2. Diagnosis

A/N: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the songs in the fic! And a special thanx to Torchix for inspiring me to write this story.

I Give My Life For You

**Chapter 1**

_Six months before the prologue_

Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower were not just your average teenage best friends. They were strong Pokemon trainers, but more significantly, they were in love. Not with other people, but with each other.

They were the best of friends, and went out on a lot of dates. They even had some friends of their own, including Hoenn natives May Maple and Drew Rose.

But one day, things took a turn for the worse. When Misty woke up, she felt very weak. Not only she was having coughing fits, but she could barely move. She called Ash and he had her taken to the hospital.

It was just as feared: Misty had come down with leukimia. She did not have very long to live: three months. Ash was instructed to spread the word around to everyone they knew. Ash was very devastated about this, "I really hope she makes it out alright." Because, if he were to lose her, his world would come crashing down.

One day, he turned on the local rock radio station, and this song played:

_I see forever when I look in your eyes_

_You're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine_

_Let's make a promise 'till the end of time_

_We'll always be together, and our love will never die_

_So here we are face to face and heart to heart_

_I want you to know we will never be apart_

_Now I believe that wishes can come true_

_'Cause I see my whole world_

_I see only you_

_Chorus:_

_When I look into you eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I've looked for you all of my life_

_Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye_

_I can't stop this feeling and there's nothing I can do_

_'Cause I see everything, when I look at you_

_Chorus_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I can see how much I love you_

_And it makes me realize_

_When I look into your eyes_

_We will always be together, and our love will never die_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see all my dreams come true_

_When I look into your eyes_

_When I look into your eyes_

~-"When I Look Into Your Eyes", FireHouse

That would be the one song to define his relationship with Misty. He hoped and prayed that Misty would be OK. Then, almost three months later, he received the best news in ages. He was called by the hospital, and the doctor said: "Your friend, Misty Waterflower, has been recovering, her leukimia is practically gone. She will be good to go in 5 days."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: It appears that things are starting to look up for Ash. But will they stay that way? Find out in the next chapter. PS please read and review (nothing negative though).


	3. Bad News

I Give My Life For You

A/N: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the songs in the fic! And a special thanx to Torchix for inspiring me to write this story.

**Chapter 2**

_The day Misty was supposed to leave the hospital_

Ash was getting ready to leave for the hospital. His mother was running an errand, and she was driving back home to take Ash to the hospital to see Misty. But then the hospital called with some bad news. "Misty's leukimia has returned. It was worse than before. She will not make it by the end of the day."

This new development devastated Ash even more than the original diagnosis, and as if things couldn't get any worse, his mother called to tell Ash that the car got a flat tire, and it was going to take a while before she could get home.

Ash was determined to get to the Pallet Town General Hospital to see his love one last time. But without his mother to guide him, he got lost downtown. It was only after a while that he finally got to the hospital. But by then, it was too late.

The doctor that looked after Misty told Ash, "I regret to inform you that Misty Waterflower has passed on, her last words were to tell you that she loved you". Ash said, gloomily, "thank you for informing me, I shall inform my friends."

The next day, Ash, along with his mother and friends, arranged for the funeral to be a week from this day. Throughout this week, Ash barely felt like getting anything done. Pikachu did all he could to comfort his master, more than any human.

The day before the funeral was the day that Ash needed the most comforting. Everyone tried extra-hard to help him. But then, someone appeared in a flash of light - literally...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Who could that mysterious visitor be? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and then give me a POSITIVE review (I mean it).


	4. The Guest

I Give My Life For You

A/N: A/N: I don't own Pokemon, or any of the songs in the fic! And a special thanx to Torchix for inspiring me to write this story.

**Chapter 3**

_At the Ketchum Residence_

The light faded away to reveal...Misty! But something was different about her. She was transparent.

Ash said, "Misty, I can't believe it! Aren't you dead?"

Misty said, "Of course I am, but Paul ain't! Anyway, I'm a ghost, I came here to see how you are doing." Ash said, "life has been hard without you, I wish you didn't have to go so soon."

Misty replied, "I'm sorry I had to go so soon, because, I really love you." Ash said that he loved her too, before Misty started to talk again. "Ash, I really must go now, I don't want you to be sad forever."

Ash then said, "I want to go with you, if I am to die as well, then so be it!" All the others stood and stared in shock, "WHAT!?!?!?" Meanwhile, a familiar voice said "sufferin' succotash!" May said, "is that that who I think it is? I think he's been reading this story the whole time!"

Drew then came in, "enough breaking the fourth wall, let's move on!"

"Well," Misty said, "Ash, it's easy, to join me, all you have to do is kiss me." (Credit to Torchix for this plot element.) May said while trying to hold back tears, "well, if you want to be happy Ash, I guess this means, goodbye".

Pikachu said (translated), "well, goodbye Pikapi". Misty called over a friend, "Rotom, over here!" Misty explained, "Pikachu, you can come too, once you bond with Rotom, you will also lose your life energy."

So, Ash and Pikachu began to bid farewell to everyone, and once that was done, Ash kissed Misty, and Pikachu bonded with Rotom. Once their bodies were lifeless, their ghosts appeared. Max soon walked in, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUGS BUNNY IS GOING ON?!?!?" The whole situation was explained, and soon, the survivors would have a meeting. The funeral was postponed until Ash and Pikachu could be included in it too - it was pushed back only a week.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Well, Ash, Misty and Pikachu are completely happy, as they can spend the afterlife together. The next chapter will be the funeral. And get this: there's gonna be some surpise guests! So, please R&R (no flames please).


	5. The Funeral

I Give My Life For You

A/N: I don't own Pokemon, Looney Tunes, or any of the songs in the fic! And a special thanx to Torchix for inspiring me to write this story.

**Chapter 4**

_The service_

Thousands came to see the funeral for Ash, Misty, and the former's Pikachu. Among the guests were Deila, Professor Oak, Gary, Drew, May, Dawn, Paul, Brock, Kenny, Tracey, Max, Zoey, and Misty's sisters.

And then came in some surpise guests: the Looney Tunes bunch! Bugs Bunny led the way, followed by his wife Lola, and then Daffy and Melissa Duck, Porky and Petunia Pig, Foghorn Leghorn, Elmer Fudd, the Barnyard Dawg, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Marvin the Martian, Taz, Yosemite Sam, Pepe Le Pew, Penelope Pussycat, Hubie and Bertie, Claude Cat, Marc Antony, Pussyfoot, Beaky Buzzard, Charlie Dog, practially every character came to the services. Sylvester said as an aside to the readers, "by the way, that was me saying 'sufferin' succotash' in the last chapter".

Several of Ash and Misty's better friends gave eulogies. But none were as riveting as the eulogy given out by Bugs Bunny. It was a pretty long one too, it took help from Lola and Daffy to keep him from breaking down.

(Translated from Brooklyn accent):

"Hello, or, as I say, eh, what's up docs? I'm here today on behalf of my good friends Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, and Ash's Pikachu too. I knew them back when my employers, Warner Bros., were distributing the Pokemon movies to non-Japanese audiences. I had read all about them in a newspaper, but when I actually met them, their skills as Pokemon trainers blew me away.

I had gone to the US premiere of 'The First Movie', with the rest of my friends. The way Ash 'almost' sacrificed himself to save the Pokemon, really got to me. He showed me he was a brave trainer. And the second movie convinced me even more. He personally risked his life, to save the world once again. And the third movie blew me away. We remained really good friends even after Disney took the rights to distribute the movies starting with the fourth.

We had all kinds of good times together. Ash even campagined to get me in a Super Smash Bros. game. Of course, Nintendo wasn't ready to have a genius like me in the ring. So, anyway, these two excellent trainers changed my life forever. Even after my cartoons were taken off of TV, I had them to look up to.

Now that they're gone, I don't know where my life will go. To have this happen as I am approaching 70 years old, I'm very devastated. I haven't been this sad since Mel Blanc died. To me, losing Ash and Misty and Pikachu, is like losing him all over again. It's like losing both of your parents at the same time. I, I am just now at a loss here. I, just don't know what to do now.

I can't do anything to bring them back. All I have left now, is my lovely wife, Lola, and all of my good friends. Daffy, Porky, Foggy, Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy, Charlie, everyone from the Looney Tunes gang. I hope you guys will be there for me in my hour of need. No matter how many times I feuded with some of you, all of you, have been good friends to me.

Even Elmer, despite trying to blast me many times, and Sam, not even his temper can change how I feel about him. You guys really rock, you just do. And Mel, Chuck, Friz, both Roberts, Art, and Tex, if you're watching me from above, I always looked upon you as idols too. You helped make me who I am today. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you guys. Now, I'm going to lead you all in a sing along. Daffy, take it (Daffy plays piano to a familiar tune).

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_

_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_

_Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone, (Daffy: hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go, (Daffy: hold on)_

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_

_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends_

_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand_

_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,_

_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

_(everybody joins in at this time)_

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_

_Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts. You are not alone _

I want to thank you all for supporting me in this time of need. I really hope you remember this day for years to come. I have but one last request. Tape this moment too, so when you are feeling down, you can listen to the song, as sung here. Oh, I see you've been doing so. Well, thank you all again. And be sure to buy 'The Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie' on DVD this April. It's been an honor delivering this eulogy."

Everyone applauded at the long eulogy from Bugs. What everyone didn't know was that the funeral was being televised live in front of an international audience. But of course, it's not a bad thing, because a lot of people got to see the Looney Tunes on TV again - and also, Ash and Misty were well-known names too.

And then, one final song was played over the PA:

_If I could speak a thousand words _

_And write them down for all to see_

_I could never truly say _

_How much you mean to me_

_If I could write a thousand songs _

_To tell about your wondrous love_

_I could sing a thousand years _

_And still not sing enough_

_All of time would never be sufficient_

_To tell of all the beauty you have given_

_Because there's nothing I can do _

_I'll give my life for you_

_If I could work in miracles_

_If I could heal with just a touch_

_I would still be showing just _

_A shadow of your love_

_And if I were a prisoner_

_Or if I were a head of state_

_You would look inside my heart_

_And love me just the same_

_All the books that ever have been written_

_Could never tell the beauty you have given_

_Because there's nothing I can do_

_I'll give my life for you_

_All of time would never be sufficient_

_To tell of all the beauty you have given_

_Because there's nothing I can do _

_I'll give my life for you_

_Because there's nothing I can do _

_I'll give my life for you_

~-"I Give My Life For You", Janelle

Sometime later, the funeral came to an end. Drew and May were close to each other, and a TV reporter came to interview them. So, to a international TV audience, they declared their love for each other. That, and the funeral would be major headlines the next day. Bugs Bunny, was given an extended leave of absence by Warner Bros., meaning he wouldn't have to go work for a while. To be fair, every Looney Tune was given time off.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Didn't expect the Looney Tunes crossover, huh? And you're probably surprised that Daffy actually showed compassion and sympathy for Bugs, given that Daffy also considers Bugs a rival. Anyway, this is probably the most riveting chapter of the whole story. There only remains the epilogue to do. So, please R&R without flames.


	6. The Epilogue

I Give My Life For You

A/N: don't own Pokemon, Looney Tunes, or any of the songs in the fic! And a special thanx to Torchix for inspiring me to write this story.

**Epilogue**

_Back with Dr. Blanc_

Dr. Blanc said, "hmm, I see. Ash and Misty were very good friends to you. Losing them must have been very devastating, yes sir. Well, there are many things in life. Some good, some bad. And I see a great future for you two."

Drew said, "what do you mean by that?"

Dr. Blanc answered with a smirk, "hm, are you two in love? I won't let you go without an honest answer!"

May replied, "well, you figured it out, we're a couple." Drew then got out something for May. It was a rose! Drew said, "remember those times when I said the roses I gave you were for Beautifly? Well, I was lying, they were really for you."

May then said, "I knew it all along, you handsome devil you!"

Dr. Blanc said, "If you wanna get cute, please don't do it in my office. It's cute that you're in love, but seriously, get a room you two!"

Drew said, "way ahead of you, Dr. Blanc, we're gonna get one real soon. And this won't be the first time we got kinky, remember Wynaut Island May?" May said, "oh, that was a good time Drew, anyway, we'll see you if we need anything from you. OK then, see you later!"

Dr. Blanc said, "good bye to you too! Remember that I'll always be there if you need anything."

And so May and Drew left to go to their new digs. But they never forgot the good times they had with Ash and Misty. Nobody did. For Ash and Misty were great friends. Now they are together forever.

THE END

Or as Porky Pig says, "th-th-th-that's all folks!"

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed my story. Once again, credit goes to Torchix for inspiring me to write this. I reviewed another story, and said this:

"Short but sweet. By giving their lives for one another, they show that they really care for each other. I'm a full-blooded PSer, and love to see Ash and Misty together. My rule for death fics is - if one dies, the other must do so. It's all about being together forever. I've heard about many a couple dying together in real life. In all cases, the couple left this earth with the one thing they cared about most - each other."

And this story, along with "Sacrifice" are great examples of this principle. So, please R&R without flames, once again. PS, I may make a sequel, focusing around Drew and May.


End file.
